


with a single gunshot

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-25
Updated: 1999-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nick Wolfe introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with a single gunshot

with a single gunshot, my world shifted  
and the truths I'd held dear to my heart  
became tainted with the poison of a lie  
how could I have stopped this tragedy?

I've never believed in destiny till now  
when I look into your eyes I know  
I'll find understanding and serenity  
\-- is that because you've lived for so long?  
then you smile and the illusion is shattered

with a single gunshot, my world shifted  
and the life I'd known changed irrevocably  
now it feels like another man's life  
is the one I left on that warehouse floor

I've never believed in legends till now  
I'd thought I'd seen everything to see  
but I'd never seen lightning rise from a corpse  
\--- you explain it away so easily like it's old hat  
and perhaps it is to you but it still amazes me

with a single gunshot, my world shifted  
and the dreams I cherished sputtered away in the wind  
I'm left to sweep up the pile of ashes  
while you rise like a phoenix from the flames

I've never believed in prophecies  
but I'm beginning to think I've been cursed  
or at least badly blessed somehow  
\-- you were supposed to be bad luck  
but you're a raven of a different kind

with a single gunshot, my world shifted  
and the things that were crystal clear frosted over like ice  
and now the only vision I can see  
is a future where time has no meaning

I've never believed in love till now  
at least not the kind you'd kill someone over  
but when I fell for you I wasn't looking  
\-- you'd laugh if I told you that, I know  
but this feeling is deeper than a fantasy

with a single gunshot, my world shifted  
and nothing is ever going to be the same

2.23.99 Raine Wynd


End file.
